U. S. Pat. No. 4,690,287 issued Sept. 1, 1987 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a display device such as is used in refrigerators and supermarkets and the like and includes a main central portion together with side portions which are frangibly secured to the central portion so that removal of one or more frangible side portions effectively reduces the area and overall capacity of the display device so that it may fit various door widths.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,968 issued Feb. 16, 1988 discloses a display device wherein a composite structure is formed of interconnected elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,945 issued Nov. 22, 1988 discloses combinations of laterally interlocked modules.
U.S. Pat. 4,801,025 issued Jan. 31, 1989 discloses a shelf organizer unit having frangible side and rear portions.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 391,424 filed Aug. 9, 1989 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a composite shelf organizing unit which is constructed of component parts which are disjointably connected and which are adapted for reassembly after disconnection.
U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 416,057 filed Oct. 2, 1989 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses a composite shelf having a flat bottom surface and which includes main and auxiliary rectangular planar elements which are disjointably secured along one edge of each unit and which is constructed so as to provide a junction between the units which is free of obstruction.